Doctor Who and the Mysteries of the Silence
by thegingerdoctor93
Summary: HP/DW/Narnia crossover. Inspired by The Heart of the Lion by doctorb-1993. For most of his life, the Doctor's first rule for himself is to not form an attachment to anyone, but in his 10th body a chance meeting with his future self and his companion convinces him that his oldest mantra just may be outdated. Full Summary Inside. Rated M for safety and suggestive adult themes.


******DISCLAIMER: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

******DOCTOR WHO AND THE MYSTERIES OF THE SILENCE**  
A Doctor Who, Harry Potter & Chronicles of Narnia story by thegingerdoctor93

* * *

**Summary:** For most of his life, the Doctor's number one rule for himself is to not form an attachment to any of his companions, but in his Tenth incarnation a chance meeting with his future self and his companion convinces him that his oldest mantra just may be outdated. Follow the Doctor as he takes on sexy aristocrat and safecracker Kate Tollinger as his companion and meets his future son, has his first encounter with the seemingly evil Order of the Silence and sacrifices his tenth life for an old friend. The Doctor has always had an uncanny connection to the humans located in the British Isles, in one small corner of a world in one small corner of a galaxy of one small corner of the universe, and in the last days of his Tenth, and in his Eleventh and Twelfth incarnations this connection becomes that much more as he becomes an occasional member of the family of Queen Jane II of Great Britain.

**Rating:** M for safety and for suggestive adult themes.

**Timeline: **Doctor Who Alternate Universe post-_Planet of the Dead_, Harry Potter Alternate Universe pre-_Philosopher's Stone_ and Chronicles of Narnia Alternate Universe pre-_The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_.

**Pairings:** Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswald, Harry Potter/?

**Note on the Monarchy:** This story is set in an alternate universe where Anne of the United Kingdom (the last true Stuart monarch) was followed not by the Hanoverian George I, but by the fictional Stuart queen, Mary III and then her descendants; William IV, William V, James VIII, Richard IV, Henry IX and Victoria, whose son David III instituted a new Royal House - the House of Grey - and was followed by George, Henry X and finally Jane II, the first queen under the system of absolute primogeniture instituted in 1945.

* * *

The First Tome**  
THE LAST SONG OF THE TENTH**

* * *

_"If you dig deep enough, keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories... ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just The Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to be passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake. And his one constant companion. Death. If the Doctor's back—if you've seen him, Rose—then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger. If he singled you out—if the Doctor's making house calls—then God help ya." – _Mark Benton (as Clive Finch), _Doctor Who_ (2005), "Rose"

* * *

Prologue  
**Chance Meetings**

_"I mean one minute you're in 1974 looking for ghosts, but all you have to do is open your eyes and talk to whoever's standing there. To you I haven't been born yet. And to you I've been dead a hundred billion years. Is my body out there somewhere? In the ground? (...) But here we are talking. So I am a ghost. To you, I'm a ghost. We're all ghosts to you. We must be nothing."_ – Jenna Coleman (as Clara Oswald), _Doctor Who_ (2013), "Hide"

* * *

**Location: **Buckingham Palace, City of Westminster, Greater London, United Kingdom, Earth  
**Time: **Anno Domini 2012 – April

"The gardeners have spotted the TARDIS in the garden's again, Your Majesty," Buckingham Palace's Head of Security, Lionel Corden reported dryly as he watched Queen Jane II of the United Kingdom eat her breakfast far more ravenously than would be expected of a monarch.

"I guess it would be too much to hope that Eleven has decided to simply move from the storeroom out into the gardens?" Jane sighed before lifting a delicate china cup and swallowing a relaxing mouthful of her favourite English Breakfast Tea.

"Unfortunately not ma'am, _Sir James and Lady McCrimmon_," Lionel replied, placing extra emphasis on the identities that the Eleventh Doctor and Clara had assumed amongst the Royal Family, "have accompanied Prince Harry and his wife to the dinner commemorating the fifteenth anniversary of the defeat of Lord Voldemort."

"So if it isn't Eleven and Miss Clara... which one is it?" Jane asked.

"According to the gardener, it would appear to be Ten, ma'am," Lionel stated crisply.

"Wonderful. Two Doctors, Clara and goodness knows who else all running amok around London," Jane remarked dryly. "Make sure to tell Lieutenant General Lethbridge-Stewart and UNIT of their presence. Whenever two or more Time Lords get together, the experience is rarely beneficial to our country."

"Yes, ma'am," the Security Head nodded sagely before quietly leaving his queen to her breakfast in peace.

"That Doctor will be the death of me," Jane said to herself with a long suffering sigh before biting a large chuck out of her toast and chewing rather loudly.

* * *

Stepping out of the Palace Gardens through a secret back gate near Hyde Park Corner, the Tenth Doctor extracted his rhondium particle detector from his pocket and was about to start running when an strangely familiar female voice stopped him in his tracks. "You wanna tell me what you were doing in that private garden?"

"Oh, I'm er-ah Special Agent John Smith, MI6," The Doctor reported, pulling out the psychic paper and holding it up for inspection.

"I'd like to believe that, but that paper is blank," the mysterious woman said, pulling a Glock 22 from a hidden holster under her jacket and pointing it at him. "I'm Inspector Clara Oswald on attachment to MI6 and I know exactly who you are, Doctor."

"Um, pleased to meet you Clara, but I wonder if you might... _put the gun down now_?" the Doctor asked frantically, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh come on! I'm not really going to shoot you!" Clara replied, tucking the gun back into her holster with a grin. "So now do you wanna tell me where your companion is?" She got her answer not through words, but by the sights and sounds of the Doctor weeping.

"You know, my mum always used to say that things were never as bad as you think," Clara observed as she led the crying man back through the secret gate and sat him down on a bench in a secluded corner of the Garden.

"Never as bad as you think?" The Doctor said bitterly. "Everyone leaves me in the end. Jackie and Rose are back in that parallel world with a half-human me, Martha, Jack and Mickey are off saving the Earth for Torchwood and UNIT, Sarah Jane's back home at Bannerman Road and I'm left here all alone! Not even Donna is still here! I had to wipe her mind and leave her with Wilf. The most important woman in creation left as a shadow of her full potential!" he explained, losing his filter and unloading on this woman he'd never met. "Everyone I touch suffers! Maybe I should just give up and travel alone!"

"You shouldn't think like that you know," Clara said quietly, her voice taking on a worldly wise sound. "When you travel, you need someone there. Everyone does, but you especially."

The Doctor looked at her incredulously. "Who are you, Clara Oswald?" he asked, rather more harshly than he had intended. "You sit there and you talk as if you know who I am, but how can you?"

Clara looked at him calculatingly for several moments, as if she were weighing up just how much to tell him before she started, "Well, as I said, I'm Clara Oswald." She shrugged before continuing, "And how I know you? I'm from your past, and from your future, and I... I know better than anyone else that for the Doctor, the most important thing in the universe is the hand you hold."

"And how can you know that?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"Because, when I was younger, my mum died unexpectedly and I had to watch my father just waste away until he finally took his own life, and I swore that I would never give my heart to anyone," the woman known as Clara explained as she rose from the seat again. "But you know what? You, my darling Doctor, are the _only_ exception," she added mysteriously, pecking the Time Lord on the cheek before turning and starting to move away.

"Clara?!" The Doctor called out after a few moments contemplation.

"Yeah?" she turned back and regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you! I'm going off to a new adventure. No more sulking for me, I'm going to live, just like Donna would want!" The Doctor said jubilantly. "You saved me from myself!" he added before racing towards the gateway and back out into London.

"How was that, Doctor? Exactly as you remembered it?" Clara called out with a knowing smile on her face, glancing behind a large oak tree to see _her_ Doctor – the eleventh incarnation – step out from behind it.

"Yes it was Clara, but did you really have to point the gun at me?" he asked with a look of pain on his face.

"Hey! I just did it how you remembered it," she shot back before patting her holster with a flirty grin. "Besides I thought that the thought of me packing heat turned you on? What's the point of being attached to MI6 if you can't pull a gun on someone sometimes?"

Just like every other time Clara flashed that damn grin at him, the Eleventh Doctor felt his knees turn to jelly and he turned into a gibbering idiot. That one grin made it clear to him why River was the only adventurous girl to have stolen his heart.

"So, Doctor, how much more time are we going to hang around here for? I mean we left Trenzalore and then have spent the next four years travelling back and forth across the time stream of the British Royal Family. I have a son, you remember? I wanted to see him grow up, but instead I've had to settle for seeing him as a grown-up. Not the same thing!" Clara protested now, wishing to go back to the times when they travelled across the stars rather than just across Earth, or specifically the United Kingdom.

"I'm sure we could work in an adventure right now," the Doctor said, smiling fondly at his impossible girl. "Where would you like to start this time?"

"How about in a random room of your more-than-a-snog-box?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I like the way you think, Lady McCrimmon," he said with a hungry smile, eliciting a squeal from his companion as he scooped her up and headed off towards the TARDIS, adding, "you are the boss after all!"

* * *

**Location: **Outside the Gladwell Road Tunnel, City of Westminster, Greater London, United Kingdom, Earth  
**Time: **Anno Domini 2012 – April

As Detective Inspector Macmillan finally had Lady Christina de Souza arrested and two burly policemen escorted her away from the wrecked Number 200 bus, the Tenth Doctor stood stoically beside his TARDIS, which UNIT had collected for him from the Palace Gardens. "Doctor?" The voice of the mildly psychic Carmen distracted him from his thoughts. "You take care now!" she said warningly.

"You too!" the Time Lord chirped back happily, seemingly oblivious to her tone. "Chops and gravy. Lovely!"

"No," Carmen said shaking her head vehemently. "But you be careful, because your song is ending, sir," she added, causing the Doctor's smile to disappear and his face to darken.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then Doctor, oh, but then," the psychic hesitated and her eyes widened, _"he will knock four times!__" _And then, as quickly as it had began, the moment was over and Carmen lowered her head and allowed her husband Lou to lead her away through the large group of UNIT vehicles on the street.

* * *

As Christina was led towards the police car, the Doctor surreptitiously pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it towards the handcuffs, which snapped open unnoticed by any of the officers. As soon as the door was closed and the officers distracted, she wrenched open the opposite side door and bolted for the bus which still had the gravity clamps attached to the wheels.

DI Macmillan raced after her, but it was too late, and as the doors swung shut, the Doctor stepped forward. "I'd step back if I were you," he observed.

"I'm charging you too. Aiding and abetting!" Macmillan raged before turning back to glare at Christina through the glass door once more.

"Yes. I'll just step inside this police box and arrest myself," The Doctor replied in mock agreement, gesturing towards the TARDIS.

As the crowd watched on, the Number 200 rose up and hovered above the roadway in front of the TARDIS so Christina could give the Doctor a parting message, "We could have been so good together!"

"Christina!" he said fondly. "We were!" And with that, the 200 flew away to rapturous applause and soon enough the TARDIS faded from sight also.

* * *

_**Author's Note on Continuity:  
**_

_For the Tenth Doctor, this chapter takes place after DW: _Journey's End_, and during DW: _Planet of the Dead_.__  
_

_For the Eleventh Doctor and Clara, this chapter takes place after DW: _The Name of the Doctor_._

**_Author's__ Note:_**_ So here's the prologue of Doctor Who and the Mysteries of the Silence, and I hope to have Chapter 1 up soon. Please read and review :)_


End file.
